Broken Love Reunited
by aethkr
Summary: They just defeated Lord Darkar. Sky breaks up with Bloom in the harshest way possible. Bloom plans on leaving Alfea. Will it be successful? One-shot


It has been a while since Bloom and her friends defeated Lord Darkar and when Sky freed Bloom from his spell. The darkness from Bloom is now gone. It's just that she is so depressed because she always snaps at her friends, she nearly hurt them and Sky. Besides, she gave the Codex to Darkar as well. Her friends is getting worried for Bloom. Sky and Bloom broke up because Sky somehow just gave up on Bloom and went to Diaspro. Bloom thought that if she cut herself from her friends then she wouldn't hurt them anymore. She locked her room that she shared with Flora – who is out with Helia becomes he asked her on a date to which she agreed to.

Flora arrived back at the dorm to find her friends sleeping. She, aside from Sky is deeply worried about her. Bloom suddenly snaps at others. She nearly killed herself one day. Thanks to Sky though, she was caught before she hit the ground. She attempted to open the door to the dorm Bloom and her share. She couldn't open it. She tries knocking. No answer. She then realizes that it's locked. She calls the other girls to help her.

"What is it Flora? I need my beauty rest!" Stella said as she hugged her pillow.

"Bloom..." Flora was cut off by Musa.

"Locked the door again?" Musa asks as Flora nods.

"Figured. And girls, we really need to find a way to cheer her up ever since that Lord Darkar incident." Musa said.

"But first! Let's bust down that door!" Aisha said excitedly.

"Aisha, I think that's a bad idea. According to my calculations, Bloom would get mad if we do that." Tecna said still looking at her device.

"Tecna please just….put aside logic for a while okay?" Stella huffed.

"I can't. Why won't you put aside your makeup for a while?" Tecna snapped back.

Stella was about to reply when Flora butted in.

"Girls! That's enough! We need to open the door because I need to sleep!" Flora complained.

The girls turned their heads to Flora and they were surprised because they never heard her tone like that before. She was always that kind, compassionate, peace maker Flora that they know.

"Hey Stella, do you still have your ring?" Musa asks.

"Yeah I do Musa, why do you ask?" Stella asks.

"Maybe you can teleport us in there." Musa suggested.

"That's a great idea! I myself think that bringing down the door is too much." Aisha said.

"SOLARIA!" Stella exclaimed.

The 5 girls were now in the room. They could see things, things and more things, and a shocked and frightened Bloom.

"Bloom? It's okay. It's just us." Flora calmly said, trying to calm Bloom down.

"No! Just leave me alone! I am sorry." Bloom stated.

"Sorry? What do you..." Stella asked before Bloom used her magic to push the girls out of the room.

"Oh." Stella said, realizing what Bloom meant by "I am sorry.'

Suddenly, Bloom runs out of the room crying. The girls chase her and makes sure she doesn't see them. Bloom heads somewhere private. The girls were watching close by. They heard Bloom get a guitar and started singing.

Echo – Jason Walker

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and...

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

Bloom silently cries at the thought of her and Sky breaking up.

-Flashback-

Bloom was just fiddling with paper when suddenly her phone interrupts her. She got a message from Sky.

" **Come meet me at the coffee shop we always go to at around 9:00PM. Don't let anyone go with you. Don't let anyone know. -Sky"**

Bloom replied with a message saying:

" **Okay my love. See you there."**

She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30, she has only thirty minutes to prepare herself. She quickly dressed herself ignoring the looks and questions the girls gave her and just said "I have a date with Sky." They all grinned at Bloom while Stella said "Good luck and give me all the details when you come back." Bloom felt happy that they left her alone and didn't question her further because something tells her that this isn't an "ordinary date." Something will happen, it will be bad, and Bloom knows this.

Bloom arrived at the coffee shop and saw Sky waving his hand in annoyance to show where he is. This shocked Bloom of course because Sky never does that to her. Bloom sits down and waits for Sky to talk. What came out of his mouth shocked her.

"Bloom, we need to break up." Sky said without doubt.

"What?! But Sky.." Bloom was cut off by an irritated Sky.

"Bloom, I told you that we must break up. I don't love you anymore! I now love Diaspro and I will marry her and she will be at my side forever. Now get out of my sight!" Sky shouted angrily.

Bloom was shocked and ran off with tears in her eyes. She came back to Alfea and headed to her dorm and no one was awake. She entered her room and cried herself to sleep.

-Flashback End-

"Oh Sky, what happened to you, what happened to us?" Bloom said while caressing a photo that has Sky and her embedded in it. She hugged it tightly as tears from her eyes fall down from her cheek and drop to the photo. What happened a week ago severely broke Bloom's heart. Her friends watched her as Bloom cried.

"I can't believe what Sky did to Bloom. I will murder him in his sleep and I will make sure that..." Flora said angrily before being cut off.

"Jeez Flora, I know you can be mad, but not THAT mad." Aisha said laughing when suddenly Tecna's phone rings.

"What was that Tec?" Stella asks.

"It was from Bloom, a text message." Tecna replies while staring intently into the message, after she finished reading the text. Her face that was calm into a face of shock and disagreement.

"No way!" Tecna exclaimed.

"What? What did it say?" Stella impatiently asks.

"Bloom wants to leave Alfea...forever." Tecna said saying the last part in disagreement.

"Not happening!" Flora stomps out of the room and heads outside.

"What has gotten into her?" Aisha asks?

"No idea, ask her." Stella teased.

"Not funny Stella." Aisha replied.

-Meanwhile with Bloom-

"I will leave Alfea forever. I will forget Sky and my friends. This is too much for me to handle. I'll just live with Mike and Vanessa." Bloom said sadly.

Bloom was about to get out of Alfea when two hands that were familiar were on her shoulder.

"Bloom..." Flora said holding back tears.

"Flora...I...uhhh...hear me out. I can't handle this anymore I want to leave." Bloom hesitantly replied.

"Bloom, you sound hesitant are you so sure you want to leave? You want to leave me? The girls? Just for Sky? I know it's tough to handle but you're taking it to hard on yourself sweetie." Flora said in a mother-like voice. Bloom starts to cry. Flora pulls her into a hug and caresses her.

"It's okay sweetie. Let's go back to the room shall we?" Flora asks. Bloom just nods.

"I hope Flora convinces Bloom not to leave I love her so much. She's like a sister to me. And I hope Sky and her makes up. That's why I brought them here." Stella said sadly.

The door opens with Flora and Bloom. Bloom was shocked to see Sky. She turned around and suddenly, Sky's hands was placed on her shoulders.

"Bloom, I am so sorry. I was under a spell. I shouldn't have took that drink that was offered to me. I am deeply sorry Bloom. Sorry that I shouted at you, sorry that I made you heartbroken. If you still don't forgive me, I understand. You deserve much more anyways." Sky whispered to her. Sky was heading towards the door until Bloom hugs him .

"It's okay. I forgive you." Bloom whispered.

"Really?!" Sky shrieked.

"Yes, really." Bloom said.

"I love you Bloom." Sky said.

"Love you Sky." Bloom said.


End file.
